Les autres
by Eleonnora
Summary: La Wammy's House. Ce repère de génie. Cet orphelinat aux nombreux secrets. Et, surtout, ce classement. 1er Near. 2ème Mello. 3ème Matt. On le sait déjà, me direz vous. Mais, et les autres ? Voilà ma question. Venez m'aider à y répondre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bon milieu de nuit,**

Cette idée me trotte depuis quelque temps dans la tête, il est temps de passer de la théorie à ma pratique!

Disclaimer : Death Note ne m'appartient pas. Sinon L serait encore parmi nous. Seuls les personnages de 10 à 5 m'appartiennent, leur histoire respectives et les quelques protagonistes secondaire nés de mon imagination boiteuse et stérile.

* * *

 **Les autres**

o

"Les souvenirs oubliés ne sont pas perdus."

Sigmund Freud

o

Il y a Near puis Mello et enfin Matt.

Ensuite ce sont les autres. Ces sept ados qui sont toujours restés dans l'ombre. Ces sept personnages que les lecteurs de Death Note n'ont jamais rencontrés ni même soupçonnés l'existence. Ces sept jeunes qui ont côtoyé L et la Wammy's House à l'époque de Kira. Ces sept orphelins aux histoires douloureuses.

Ces sept dont je vais vous raconter l'histoire.

4\. Linda

5\. Maxine

6\. Tee

7\. Aleys

8\. Green

9\. Lone

10\. Soen


	2. 10 Soen

On commence tout de suite avec le numéro 10! Bonne lecture !

Je voies présente, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs (que Dieu m'entende!) : Soen!

* * *

 **10\. Soen**

o

"L'hiver est un printemps qui s'ignore"

Henry de Montherlant

o

Il faisait très chaud.

Sigfus n'arrivait pas à dormir.

En cette lourde nuit de juillet dans le sud du Danemark, les températures étaient montées à un niveau record et les habitants du pays devaient se soumettre aux caprices de la canicule. Sigfus qui n'aimait pas la chaleur supportait difficilement le thermomètre et ne cessait de se retourner, tentant vainement de trouver le sommeil.

Cette journée avait été longue et ennuyeuse, embuée par la moiteur de l'air. De nombreuses disputes avaient éclatées, encouragée par l'atmosphère lourde. Sigfus était resté tout seul, dans son coin, comme d'habitude.

Le directeur de l'orphelinat était passé pour leur présenter la nouvelle famille d'accueil qui rejoignait le groupe d'assistance publique. C'était de lourds fermiers à la peau rougie et tannée par la vie en extérieure, la grosse femme blonde possédant une voix plus grave que son époux mais d'où émanait une ineffable douceur.

De braves gens, avait pensé Sigfus.

Il croisait les doigts pour qu'ils recueillent des enfants sages et bien éduqués que plus tard ils adopteraient et à qui ils offriraient une vie meilleure. Sigfus savait que ce ne serait pas son cas. Personne ne voulait jamais de lui et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus quitté l'enceinte de l'orphelinat.

Sigfus était différent du reste du monde. Ou alors le reste du monde était différent de lui.

Il n'aimait pas les jeux, ne parlaient que peu, n'avait pas d'amis et s'enfermait pendant des heures dans la maigre bibliothèque du pensionnat pour lire et relire les vieux ouvrages poussiéreux. Son petit corps malingre recroquevillé dans le grand fauteuil vert à dossier, il offrait un spectacle pitoyable, sa tête disproportionnément grosse ainsi penché sur son livre, ses boucles de jais définitivement emmêlées et ses grands yeux gris vides de tout sentiment. Il n'avait pas d'amis et ne se rappelait pas en avoir jamais eu. A 7 ans, le monde l'avait déjà rayé de la carte.

Il faisait vraiment très chaud.

Sigfus se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Le matelas était trop dur et la couverture trouée mais en temps normal il s'endormait vite, fatigué par les moqueries de ses camarades et les regards désapprobateurs des adultes. Le dortoir était silencieux, seuls quelques bruits de lourdes respirations pouvant être notés, la plupart des pensionnaires déjà aux pays des rêves.

Soudain, alors que Sigfus commençait à appréhender l'idée de faire une nuit blanche, il entendit un cri, suivit d'une longue sonnerie stridente. C'était la sonnerie incendie.

D'habitude lorsque la sonnerie incendie retentissait pour un exercice d'entrainement les élèves souriaient, soulagés d'interrompre leurs cours, et prenaient bien tranquillement leur temps pour rassembler leurs affaires ou, tout du moins, prendre un manteau. Dans la cour, ils n'étaient jamais à leur point de rendez-vous mais jouaient, en petit groupe, profitant de ce temps inespéré de récréation.

Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Ils le savaient bien. On ne faisait pas d'entrainement à 3h du matin, en pleine nuit, sous une chaleur écrasante. Les exclamations commencèrent à s'élever, l'agitation gagnant les orphelins.

Il fallait fuir. Il y avait le feu.

Tous jaillissaient de leur lit, délestant leurs draps, enfilant un maillot ou un bas de pyjama avec rapidité pour les plus dénudés. On courait vers les sorties dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les esprits s'échauffaient et on piétinait d'effroi. Chacun poussait l'autre, luttant pour sa survie. Sigfus, vif d'être resté éveillé et trouvant dans cette excitation des ressources d'énergie insoupçonnées, se dirigeait vers la porte de son dortoir quand il fut brutalement bousculé sur le côté. Son dos plaqué au mur, le souffle coupé par le choc, sa tête lui tournant. Il se laissa lentement tomber au sol, ses jambes étalées devant lui. Les enfants couraient devant lui sans lui jeter le moindre regard, n'ayant pour seule idée en tête que d'évacuer les lieux.

Sigfus pensa que, si il n'avait jamais connu ses parents étant né sous X, avoir une mère pour le réconforter ou un père pour le protéger aurait été fortement agréable. Il s'imagina un bref instant les bras chauds d'une génitrice aimante et le regard fier et bienveillant d'un paternel. Ce fut ses dernières pensées.

Après tout fut ne plus qu'obscurité.

* * *

Sigfus se réveilla, l'esprit encore tout atrophié et les sens en hibernation. Il distinguait avec difficulté les murs blancs, stériles et carrelés d'une chambre d'hôpital quand son regard fut attiré par la chevelure brune penchée sur lui.

Une femme, une infirmière. Petite, les cheveux chocolat coupés courts, des yeux doux dissimulés derrière une paire de lunette en métal gris, les traits féminins et fragiles empreints d'une gentillesse transcendante.

Elle commença :

\- Je vois que tu es réveillé, mon grand. Comment vas tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Soen la fixa sans comprendre.

\- Où… Où suis-je ?

\- A l'hôpital. Tu t'es évanoui pendant l'évacuation de ton orphelinat et on t'a retrouvé un peu après. Tu étais inconscient et ta jambe tordue alors tu as été hospitalisé.

C'était trop d'informations pour le petit garçon. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était la chaleur cuisante qui avait régné cette nuit là. Et la sensation de toucher le sol pour ne plus le quitter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas très bien. On a nettoyé tes poumons de la fumée que tu avais inhalé, le rassura l'infirmière d'une voix douce et apaisante, tu vas seulement devoir faire un peu de rééducation pour ta jambe mais tout ira très bien.

Puis elle partit, sans doute pour informer un médecin du réveil de Sigfus.

C'était le début de deux longs mois d'hospitalisation à l'hôpital central de Copenhague, la capitale du Danemark.

Pour la première fois de sa vie on s'occupait vraiment de lui, pour la première fois les gens le regardaient avec compassion et indulgence. Pour la première fois il comptait vraiment.

Sigfus se lia d'amitié avec la petite infirmière de son premier jour. Elle s'appelait Sielke, n'aimait pas la pluie et le café, avait trois chats et collectionnait les petits canards de bain. Pleine de gentillesse et de dévouement, la petite infirmière se prit d'affection pour ce petit patient. Chaque matin, elle venait lui dire bonjour et lui apportait une pâtisserie chapardée à la cantine des médecins, bien meilleure que celle des malades.

Il rencontra aussi son médecin, un kiné et deux autres infirmières.

Le premier était un gros bonhomme chauve à la bedaine saillante qui prenait un malin plaisir à raconter au petit malade ses déboires avec sa voisine, décrite comme une « mégère aigrie et vicieuse » alors qu'il l'auscultait. Répondant au nom de Neumann, il s'illustrait pour sa technique pleine de patiente et de bonté pour ses patients.

Le kiné, à la petite moustache blonde posée sur son visage sec, se nommait Erick Einer-Grussel et était poursuivit par la réputation d'être un grand fan de football. Ce qui s'avérait d'ailleurs vrai, put constater Sigfus en le voyant arriver tout entièrement vêtu aux couleurs de l'équipe le jour d'un match. Gentil et drôle derrière son aspect rigide, il ne lisait que des romans policiers et partageait avec l'orphelin ses hypothèses sur le coupable, hypothèses qui se révélaient la plupart du temps fausses mais qui n'empêchaient en rien Erick de se vanter à qui voulait bien l'entendre d'avoir un sixième sens pour les énigmes et les mystères.

Les deux infirmières du service de pédiatrie, Petra et Ethel, étaient les meilleures amies de Sielke.

Petra, une grande femme blonde cendrée méchée de roux et aux yeux anthracite semblant lui dévorer le visage, adepte du bio et de la philosophie zen, nourrit Soen en maximes d'un autre temps et lui enseigna l'art ancestrale des ombres chinoises. On entendait son pas dynamique retentir dans tous les couloirs de l'hôpital et ses énervements légendaires par leur rareté et leur intensité étaient redoutés par plus d'un. Elle osait toujours rabrouer un supérieur ou stopper une famille outrancière, munie de sa franchise à toutes épreuves et de ses sarcasmes grinçants.

La deuxième, Ethel, toute en rondeurs et aux longues mèches bouclées auburn, faisait résonner sa voix aigue pour raconter de longues histoires pleines de péripéties et de retournements lors des insomnies de Sigfus tout ne le ravitaillant en sucrerie et en le couvant d'un regard maternel d'une belle couleur paon. Ses mains blanches aux ongles peints aimaient ébouriffer le petit garçon pour le plus agacement de ce dernier mais il appréciait quand, en fin d'après-midi, elle venait s'asseoir près de lui, armée de son petit café très serré, pour lui raconter toutes les petites anecdotes de l'hôpital, empêchant l'ennui de s'emparer de l'orphelin.

Cette période d'hospitalisation fût tout simplement bénie. Sigfus avait charmé tout le personnel avec son innocence si pure et ses remarques d'où dénotaient une intelligence remarquable. Quand il fut constaté qu'il boiterait toute sa vie des suites de ses blessures à la jambe gauche, se fut l'hôpital entier qui était en berne, Sielke et ses amies sans doute plus tristes que l'intéressé.

Le jour de sa sortie, bien que de beaucoup repoussé, arriva néanmoins inéluctablement. Ce fut un déchirement. Sigfus pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps et criant qu'on lui arrachait sa première véritable famille, Sielke en deuil, Petra laissant couler un sanglot et Ethel, le visage mouillé, offrant au petit garçon une caisse entière de nounours en guimauve.

* * *

Assis dans la grosse voiture noire, Sigfus essuyait ses pleurs difficilement avec un mouchoir à la menthe que lui avait filé Petra, plus pour palier à ses propres lamentations qu'aux siennes.

Un vieil homme était assis à sa droite mais l'orphelin avait décidé de délibérément l'ignorer pour lui faire payer sa séparation. Le silence resta maître de la banquette arrière pendant une petite heure jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'engage dans le parking de l'aéroport de la capitale et que la curiosité pousse Sigfus à s'exprimer.

\- On va où ?

Sa petite voix fluette, à peine âgée de 7 ans, tremblait sous l'anxiété et le garçon scrutait les iris gris de son compagnon.

\- Dans un orphelinats pour tous les enfants comme toi, la Wammy's house.

\- Qui sont les enfants comme moi ?

Le vieil homme à la classe délibérément anglaise et aux cheveux blancs sourit puis répondit :

\- Les surdoués, les précoces, les génies si tu préfères.

\- Je ne suis pas un génie, s'exclama Sigfus en fronçant, incrédule, les sourcils.

\- Tu trouves que savoir parfaitement écrire, compter, maitriser 3 langues différentes en plus de la tangue maternelle et saisir des notions physiques d'ampleur à 7 ans, c'est tout à fait normal ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le mutisme reprit les deux protagonistes et Sigfus resta dans son incompréhension de la situation. On l'avait toujours rabaissé, insulté, rejeté, on l'avait toujours considéré comme une tâche, une erreur de la nature et voilà qu'on disait de lui qu'il était génie. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il était intelligent. Toute sa vie, il avait trouvé naturelles ses facilités et le fait d'apprendre l'anglais, l'espagnol et le français grâce aux livres de langues de la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat ne lui semblait pas non plus exceptionnel.

Sigfus n'était pas un génie, loin de là.

Du moins il le croyait.

Sigfus mit peu de temps à s'adapter à la Wammy's house, il avait toujours cette aisance pour s'adapter, s'habituer à un lieu. Un vieux monsieur, qui avait du être l'un des plus fidèles amis de Mathusalem, répondant au nom de Roger et portant de grosses lunettes lui annonça qu'il devrait abandonner son prénom Sigfus et son histoire pour le simple pseudonyme Soen. Il fut tout d'abord très étonné par cette étrange obligation et par les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat mais il comprit rapidement les enjeux et les raisons de l'établissement.

Maintenant Soen a 14 ans et il est 10ème. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec son colocataire, Odal, et Ray, le timide violoncelliste aux multiples tâches de rousseurs. Il passe son temps partagé entre les études, ses livres, les nounours à la guimauve qu'il dévore en hommage à son séjour à l'hôpital et ses cours de langues. Maintenant Soen a trouvé sa passion : les langues et le partage qu'elles induisent. Maintenant Soen parle 8 langues couramment et découvre chaque jour davantage de raisons pour les aimer et les pratiquer.

* * *

L'orphelinat, l'hôpital et la Wammy's house. Trois lieux différents, trois phases dans la vie de Soen. La douleur, le réconfort et l'accomplissement.

* * *

Il fait chaud. Soen se presse pour rejoindre sa salle de classe alors qu'il sait qu'il va être en retard en tous les cas. Mais quelle idée débile qu'avait eu Odal de débrancher son réveil, aussi ! Il soupira, courir lui faisait mal avec sa jambe boiteuse. Heureusement il voyait la porte vitrée de la salle de mathématiques.

\- Toc Toc…

\- Entrez.

L'orphelin pénétra doucement dans la pièce, sous les yeux inquisiteurs du vieux professeur et ceux mi amusés mi ennuyés des élèves. Il fila prestement à sa place et s'y laissa couler après s'être fait copieusement réprimandé par l'enseignant.

Et c'était parti pour deux longues heures d'algèbre…

Il sortit un petit paquet de nounours à la guimauve et commença à l'engloutir sans écouter le moins du monde les bavardages rébarbatifs et débilitants du pédagogue.

Soen regarda le ciel qui commençait à se couvrir en ce début de matinée de Novembre. Les nuages gris-blancs, poussés par le vent automnal, se rassemblaient au dessus de leurs têtes, préparant sans doute une averse pour l'après-midi.

Puis, il se souvint, subitement, tout lui revint. Les cris de joie pendant les récréations de l'orphelinat, la solitude impénétrable, le visage doux de la vieille bibliothécaire ridée, la dureté du bitume quand on le poussait par terre, l'odeur âcre et pâteuse de la fumée. Les reflets de la lumière sur les verres des lunettes de Sielke, les longues mains de Petra qui créaient toutes les formes possibles, l'odeur de sucre qui émanait d'Ethel, l'écharpe de supporter d'Erick, les chemises rayées rentrées dans le pantalon du docteur Neumann. Le gris des cheveux de celui qui s'avérait être Watari, le tremblement de ses jambes quand il avait pris l'avion pour la première fois pour rejoindre l'Angleterre, le fer forgé du grand portail rouillé, la douceur de sa première nuit à l'orphelinat et l'odeur des draps blancs.

Soen avala son dernier nounours et jeta un regard, un dernier, à cette silhouette blonde qui escaladait avec difficulté le mur de la Wammy's house. C'était Mello qui fuyait pour une ultime fois le pensionnat.

* * *

Une review? Autant pour me dire si l'idée vous intéresse, si Soen vous plait, si il vous ressort par les yeux et vous donne des envies de génocide intempestif. Pour n'importe quelle minuscule remarque!


	3. 9 Lone

Lone. Je l'aime bien, elle.

En espérant que cela vous plaise... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **9\. Lone**

o

"Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le coeur des vivants."

Alexandre Dumas

o

Elle était assise à côté du buisson, à droite du banc en bois vieilli. Elle devait avoir 3 ans, à peine. Pour elle, le monde était grand, géant, les arbres montaient jusqu'au ciel et les épaules des adultes se perdaient dans les nuages.

Sous le toit de la serre elle n'avait pas froid alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une courte robe de coton en plein mois de janvier. Elle n'avait pas chaud non plus.

On entendait des voix jaillir du salon attenant.

\- Que va-t-on faire d'elle et de son frère, demandait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au crâne chauve et aux petits yeux perçants enfoncés dans leur orbite.

\- Son frère peut partir à l'adoption mais elle, elle est jeune, seulement 3 ans, répondait une femme qui semblait être l'épouse du premier, les cheveux coupés courts d'une jolie couleur miel et les traits anguleux.

Elle attendait, jouant avec un ruban qui s'était échappé de sa chevelure, sans savoir que son sort se jouait dans cette petite pièce propre et décorée avec goût.

Elle était plutôt mignonne, la peau de pêche rebondie et d'une douceur d'ange, les longues mèches blondes comme les blés coulant sur ses épaules enfantines, les iris bleu presque cobalt brillants d'intelligence.

\- On pourrait la prendre avec nous, commença la femme avant d'être interrompu avec virulence.

\- On ne peut pas la garder ! Déjà que Vince et Leonoor sont perturbés par la mort de leur tante, ils ne supporteront pas la présence de cette enfant illégitime, jusque là inconnue, s'exclamait l'homme en se levant avec rudesse.

\- Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air bien méchante…

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Filippa, elle ne reste pas ici. Point final. Tu n'avais qu'à prévenir ta sœur que faire des enfants hors-mariage, de père inconnu, ne même pas informer sa famille de leur existence, est quelque chose de dangereux !

\- Mais… Sybrand… Tu sais bien que Aileen était compliquée. Tu ne vas pas rejeter les fautes de conduite de la mère sur la fille, balbutiai celle qui semblait s'appeler Filippa.

\- Justement ! C'est parce que vous avez trop souvent passé à Aileen ses frasques qu'elle est devenue, comme tu dis, « compliquée », lança, implacable le dit-Sybrand avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers la serre. Maintenant c'est moi qui prends les choses en charge et je dis que cette petite ne restera pas à la maison.

\- Sybrand… abandonna Filippa dans un sanglot.

Si Filippa n'avait jamais été très proche de sa sœur et ne connaissait, jusqu'à quelques jours, l'existence de ses enfants, elle n'en restait pas moins une mère. Une mère qui voulait protéger cette petite fille innocente qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui devait déjà avoir suffisamment souffert de vivre dans l'ombre, dans l'appartement minable de sa mère, et d'avoir vu cette dernière se faire renversée par un chauffard sans doute ivre qui avait pris la fuite. Oui, pensait Filippa, s'en était trop pour la petite. Il était de son devoir de protéger les enfants de sa sœur. Ses neveux. Fried et Luyse.

ooo

Encore. Encore. Deux enterrements en 2 ans. Sa mère d'abord et maintenant son frère. Encore la même histoire.

Luyse est penchée en avant, elle fixe avec avidité les quatre planches brunes immobiles et mutiques qui descendent dans la fosse.

Il avait seulement 7 ans. 7 pauvres petites années sur cette terre. 2 555 jours à se battre pour exister. Luyse ne voit plus rien, n'entend plus rien, elle est seule, isolée. Seul compte ce cercueil qui s'enfonce peu à peu dans la terre.

Derrière elle, sa famille et le directeur de son orphelinat qui a fait le déplacement.

Tout le monde a toujours trouvé Fried beaucoup plus sympathique, ouvert et intelligent que sa sœur. L'œil vif et les courtes mèches blondes toujours brillantes, il était de contact facile et avait autant d'amis que d'humour. D'une gentillesse rare et d'un dévouement sans pareil, il avait refusé les différentes propositions d'adoptions qui lui avaient été exposées dans le seul but de rester avec la petite fille.

Luyse savait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de son frère. Pas à la hauteur de Fried.

Il était parfait et elle n'était qu'elle même, abimée, imparfaite. Il était toujours souriant, heureux et dégageant une aura de douceur et de joie de vivre, elle ne parlait à personne et semble toujours broyer du noir. Il était grand, blond, les beaux yeux bleus hypnotiques, les longues mains blanches, la peau rose veloutée et les traits symétriques pleins de délicatesse, elle était petite, trop maigre, la chevelure blonde définitivement emmêlée, les iris cobalt trop aigus, les ongles rongés, le teint blafard et le visage osseux. Il se pliait avec patience à toutes les contraintes et les règles qui lui étaient imposées, elle refusait toute autorité et devenait rapidement agressive. Il était toujours bien habillé et armé d'un tact remarquable pour son jeune âge, elle se trainait toujours en longues chemises de nuit blanches, cachant près de son cœur ce médaillon en bronze qu'elle chérissait tant.

Luyse connaissait la pensée sous-jacente qui régnait sur tous les esprits, cette pensée honteuse à la vérité si dérangeante. Cette pensée : « Elle aurait du mourir à sa place. »

Luyse était d'accord. C'est elle qui aurait du mourir. C'est elle qui aurait du être sous dialyse pendant ces longs mois. C'est sa greffe de rein qui aurait du échouer. C'est son visage qui aurait du pâlir si subitement, ce sont ses traits qui auraient du se détendre pour un ultime et éternel sommeil. Luyse le savait.

\- C'est le moment, vas y. Dis lui au revoir.

C'était le directeur qui avait parlé.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas…

Elle devait le faire. C'était sa dernière fois.

Luyse s'approcha, penaude, de la tombe de Fried, ses jambes tremblaient, ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

Tout à coup, dans le silence du cimetière, dans la brume de cette fin de novembre, au milieu de ses silhouettes parées de noir, un grand cri retendit. Un hurlement. Un déchirement. Immense. Immonde.

Elle était agenouillée devant la dernière demeure de celui qui avait été jusque là son seul pilier, sa seule famille, son seul foyer. Elle pleurait, de longs flots salés coulaient sans interruption sur ses joues fluettes, et hurlait sa douleur. Autour d'elle, les os se glaçaient et les dos frissonnaient, tant de désespoir, c'était inhumain.

C'était le deuil. Le deuil de l'être aimé.

\- Fried, j'ai peur ! Il y a trop de bruit, trop de lumière ! C'est terrible ! Je vais mourir, j'en suis sûre.

Le petit garçon au visage très doux se précipite auprès de sa sœur, une blonde à la peau sur les os dans une longue chemise de nuit blanche en grosse toile et tâchée par endroit. Elle est recroquevillée dans son lit, les yeux bleu vif fixant l'orage avec anxiété.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lu, tu es en sécurité à l'intérieur.

\- Tu me le promets ? Rien ne peut m'arriver.

\- Oui, ma petite Lu, je te le promets. Tant que je serai là, rien ne t'arrivera, je te protégerai.

La surnommée-Lu le regarde avec amour et serre de sa petite main blanche les longs doigts de son frère.

\- Viens, je vais te faire un cadeau. Pour te prouver que je vais tenir ma promesse, commença Fried en tirant sa sœur en direction de sa propre-chambre.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dis le moi, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les surprises !

\- Chut ! Tu vas voir, je l'ai fait exprès pour toi.

C'était un petit pion d'échec. D'à peine 2 cm de haut et 1 de large, sculpté dans un bois grossier et peint en noir.

\- Tu essayeras d'y jouer, tu seras très douée. J'adore ce jeu et je suis persuadé que tu vas aimer ! C'est tout toi, des secrets, des stratégies, des armures.

\- Les yeux de la petite fille s'emplissent de larmes et elle balbutie :

\- Mer… Merci…

\- Allons, allons, ce n'est rien ma pétale de rose. C'est un simple petit pion.

\- Je vais le garder toute ma vie, je te le jure ! Tiens, je vais le mettre dans médaillon de maman. Tu penses qu'il rentre ?

\- Fais voir.

Elle hôte le petit bijou de bronze et lui tend.

ooo

\- Alors comme ça tu es encore convoquée Luyse, lui demande le vieil homme aux tempes grisonnantes.

\- Oui.

Sa voix est tranchante. Dure.

Il soupire.

\- Alors dis moi Luyse, pourquoi t'être attaquée à ta petite camarade ? Elle ne t'avait rien fait.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Depuis ton arrivée ici, tu n'as pas arrêté de t'attirer des ennuis avec tout le monde. Tu sais pourtant comme moi que tu es intelligente et que tu peux t'en sortir. Je ne comprends pas. Tu gâches tes capacités.

\- Il ne faut pas comprendre, monsieur, il faut subir.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois.

\- Luyse…

Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

Il allait encore la punir même si il savait que cela ne servait à rien et qu'elle serait convoquée dans son bureau avant la fin de la semaine. Luyse était une enfant très difficile à gérer. A 6 ans, à peine, elle faisait des ravages à tels points que les surveillants la fuyaient et qu'aucune famille d'accueil n'acceptait de la recevoir. Agressive, violente, colérique, vicieuse, aux combines machiavéliques, elle terrifiait ses camarades et ne supportait pas l'autorité.

Cette fois-ci elle avait enfoncé une paire de ciseau dans la paume d'une petite fille avec qui elle n'avait jamais eu aucun lien.

Alen Polt, le directeur de l'orphelinat de Est-Amsterdam, désespérait.

Les seuls moments où l'on pouvait, avec délectation, gouter à un peu de calme dans cet orphelinat, c'était lorsqu'on enfermait la furie dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque avec un plateau d'échec.

C'était sa passion, les échecs. Elle en était tombée amoureuse sans raison apparente il y quelques mois et, du haut de ses 6 petites années, défiait au jeu les pratiquants les plus expérimentés du pensionnat.

Elle gagnait tout le temps.

C'était impressionnant, fulgurant, fatidique. Epoustouflant.

Alen l'aimait bien, au fond, cette petite Luyse. Intelligente comme pas deux, le discours remarquable pour son âge, perspicace et pleine d'humour lorsque l'on fendillait sa carapace, même ses combines révélaient de l'ingéniosité ! Cependant, il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait les capacités pour réussir dans la vie, pour s'extirper de sa condition de pupille de l'état et voilà qu'elle gâchait cette chance en se malmenant. Et elle n'avait que 6 ans, il n'imaginait pas ce que se serait quand elle aurait 10 ou 15 ans…

\- Tu peux partir, je ne tirais rien de toi.

\- C'est bien d'être réaliste.

Et elle partit.

Luyse courait à perdre haleine dans les longs couloirs de cet orphelinat du Nord de la Hollande destiné aux enfants à problème. A problème… Minable.

Luyse savait. Luyse savait qu'elle n'avait pas de problème, pas de faiblesses, pas de failles. Luyse était invincible, comme aux échecs. Luyse était une guerrière. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réconfort, pas besoin de bouclier, pas besoin des autres. Pas besoin de Fried. Elle siffla entre ses dents. C'était décidé, à partir de maintenant Luyse n'aurait plus besoin de rien.

* * *

A cet instant, Luyse avait besoin d'explication. Pourquoi était-elle là, avec cette femme, dans cette grosse limousine ostentatoire et sobre en même temps ? Pourquoi la dite-femme l'avait-telle réveillée si tôt le matin, lui disant simplement de rassembler ses affaires, avant de l'entrainer sur la banquette arrière de la voiture ? Pourquoi le directeur de son orphelinat, un homme bon pensa Luyse, l'avait prise si fortement dans ses bras en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde dans cet avenir qui s'ouvrait à elle ? Pourquoi avait-t-elle l'impression que sa vie allait changer, irrémédiablement ? Pourquoi avait-t-elle cette boule au ventre ?

Elle se décida pour la question la plus simple et la plus urgente :

\- Où allons nous ?

La femme, une grande maigre aux allures de scandinave mais aux cheveux teints en brun, se tourna légèrement vers la petite fille et commença :

\- Tu vas dans un nouvel orphelinat, en Angleterre. C'est un orphelinat spécial.

\- En quoi est-il spécial, demanda la blonde en tripotant son médaillon au travers du tissu de la chemise de nuit.

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer et cela ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde sa compagne.

\- Il est fait pour les enfants comme toi.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Intelligents, très.

Luyse se tut. Elle se savait intelligente, évidemment. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de la différence de niveau qui se creusait entre elle et les enfants de son âge et même certains adultes. Cependant elle ne pensait pas qu'il existait un endroit particulier pour les orphelins comme elle.

* * *

Finalement si, il existait cet endroit. Et bien même. Tout de briques rouges vêtu et au plancher de chêne. C'était la Wammy's house.

Roger ferma sa porte et soupira. Mello et Matt avaient encore fait des leurs. Ils avaient à peine 7 ans et déjà des envies de meurtre sur à peu près tout ce qui bougeait dans l'orphelinat, lui y comprit. Il se ressaisit cependant et observa la petite fille qui était assise face à son bureau.

Elle était petite pour ses 6 ans mais ne présentait pas de sévices particuliers en dehors de sa maigreur maladive. Ses os jaillissaient de son corps, de ses coudes, de ses genoux, de ses joues. On pouvait dessiner son squelette au fusain rien qu'en la parcourant du regard. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et paraissaient indomptables. Sur son visage blanc aux fines lèvres minces et sèches on ne voyait que ses splendides yeux d'un bleu presque cobalt qui transperçaient leur interlocuteur. Elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise de nuit en coton trouée et tâchée à l'ourlet.

\- Alors ma petite Luyse, j'ai appris qu'on t'avait présentée la Wammy's house.

\- Oui, un peu.

Elle avait légèrement rougit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était timide avec lui.

\- Parfait. Je vais donc t'informer des dernières petites règles en vigueur ici. Ce sont les plus importantes. Tout d'abord, tu ne devras jamais parler de ton passé aux autres, ou alors très peu et seulement aux gens en qui tu as confiance. Ensuite, on va te donner un surnom, un pseudonyme, si tu préfères, que tu utiliseras comme ton nom, nom que tu ne donneras pas d'ailleurs. Donc tu t'appelles Luyse…

Il hésita quelques instants.

\- Tu seras Lone.

Comme Alone. La solitude. Lone est seule. Lone est seule, sans personne, sans Fried. Juste elle.

Lone, comme elle s'appelait à présent, n'eut pas beaucoup de difficulté à se fondre parmi les étudiants de l'orphelinat, se faisant cependant remarquer avec sa spectaculaire propulsion à la neuvième place dès son arrivée. Toujours éprise des échecs, elle les pratiquaient avec assiduité et peut se vanter d'avoir battu une douzaine de fois L quand il venait la voir.

Finalement elle a enfin accepter de changer de vêtements, quittant son immonde chemise de nuit blanche pour des tenues plus sobres, mais toujours des robes ou des jupes, jamais de pantalon. Lone ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'était l'une de ses conditions. La deuxième condition, la plus importante, était qu'elle ne se séparait jamais de son médaillon, même pendant la douche ou à la piscine, qui renfermait, en plus d'une photo de sa mère, le tout petit pion de Fried maintenant légèrement fendillé.

Les apparences. Un masque volontaire et toujours rassurant.

* * *

A plus tard, Fried. Laisse moi une place près de toi. J'arrive.

* * *

On est en septembre, le début de l'automne, la fin de l'été, l'été indien. La lumière orangée de la soirée filtre sur les carreaux de l'orphelinat, sublimant tous les objets qu'elle caresse.

Lone est assise, seule, au milieu de la salle d'étude. Pas exactement au milieu, 3 sièges à gauche du milieu. Elle est face à un échiquier. Elle joue contre elle même. Il n'y a que deux pions blancs et le cavalier noir sortis.

Elle entend le vacarme du couloir extérieur. La vieille surveillante Margaret crie et les enfants jouent, c'est la récréation.

Lone est seule. Pas tout à fait seule, en faite. Derrière elle, penchée sur son épaule, calme et silencieux, presque invisible, il y a Fried. Fried qui vient souvent la voir quand elle est au calme, paisible. Il s'assoie à côté d'elle et la regarde longuement sans bouger.

Elle avance son fou blanc, change de place et presse du bout des doigts son médaillon. Il a bruni avec le temps, elle est obligée de l'enlever quand elle se lave à présent pour éviter la décoloration. Elle perd peu à peu son enfance avec lui. Elle grandit.

Demain elle va voir L. Il paraît qu'il revient pour un court séjour avant de partir pour une longue affaire au Japon. L'affaire Kira à ce qu'il paraît.

Lone n'aime pas vraiment L. Il est trop étrange pour elle et elle n'aime pas son regard. Son regard qui, lorsqu'il la fixe, semble lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Lone ne veut pas qu'il sache. Lone veut que cela reste un secret entre elle et Fried. Lone ne veut pas que L découvre ses faiblesses, Lone ne veut pas que L découvre qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, qu'elle souffre à en crier, qu'elle s'arrache la peau de son masque de peau à en saigner.

Un groupe d'oiseaux survole rapidement l'orphelinat. Lone se redresse, les regarde avec patience.

Ils sont libres, eux.

Puis elle tourne sa tête vers Fried. Il est parti, constate-t-elle. Il est parti rejoindre ses compagnons dans leur liberté, dans leur mort.

Elle voudrait bien être libre, elle aussi.

Mais pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

Bientôt.

* * *

Les deux premiers sont postés. Parfait. Comme ils étaient déjà écris et que je viens de commencer le 3ème, Green, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais l'achever. Je préfère donc que vous n'ayez pas trop d'attente quand à une publication régulière.

Une review pour une gribouilleuse de fanfiction?


	4. 8 Green

Hey,

En bas mot 600 ans après Lone, voilà Green. Un petit frenchi sur le coup!

 **Attention :** Il va lui arriver quelque chose d'assez particulier dans l'échelle de l'horreur et j'ai apporté quelques précisions à ce sujet en fin de chapitre pour ne pas vous spoiler ici.

* * *

 **8\. Green**

o

 _« Toutes les choses vraiment atroces démarrent dans l'innocence. »_

Ernest Hemingway

o

\- Grégoire, tire toi, vite !

\- Au voleur ! Au voleur !

Le petit garçon d'à peine une dizaine d'années courait. Il sentait la brise hivernale lui griffer le visage. Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il galopa à travers les rues pendant de longues minutes pour déboucher, essoufflé, sur les rives du fleuve.

Il prit à droite et accéléra pour sa dernière ligne droite. Il vit la petite venelle sombre. Il était arrivé.

\- Dis donc, mon Grégoire, que s'est-t-il passé ? Tu es tout rouge.

Le petit garçon reprit difficilement sa respiration et répondit :

\- Tout va bien, Michel, j'ai juste fait quelques emplettes avec Ferdinand.

Quelques rires résonnèrent dans le groupe. Faire des emplettes pour Grégoire signifiait voler, purement et simplement.

Le petit garçon avait à peine 9 ans et déjà il forçait l'admiration parmi ses camarades. Tous ses larcins, petits ou gros, et toutes ses combines, plus machiavéliques les unes que les autres, réussissaient avec succès.

\- Et, donc, qu'as tu « acheté », demanda une grosse voix barbue.

\- Rien de bien important : des livres.

\- Des livres ! Vraiment tu nous épateras toujours mon bonhomme. Dérober des livres ! Qui peut se préoccuper des livres ?!

Grégoire était passionné de lecture et dévorait les ouvrages par dizaines pour le plus grand étonnement de ses compagnons. Eux n'avaient, sans doute, jamais lu plus d'une demi-douzaine de livres dans leur vie et ne s'étaient plus essayés à l'exercice depuis longtemps.

Le petit garçon soupira et, serrant son butin contre son torse, partit se réfugier sur le toit. A présent il était en possession, par des moyens à la légalité douteuse, de deux nouvelles perles : _Le Grand Meaulnes_ d'Alain Fournier _et L'Insoutenable Légèreté de l'être_ de Milan Kundera.

Ils étaient une petite bande SDF de bonne volonté, exclus de la société et tentant de survivre dans les bas-fonds de Paris entre menus larcins, troc et entraide. Invalides d'un monde trop rapide, inaptes aux beaux quartiers, oubliés et rejetés dans un horizon lointain.

Parmi eux, Grégoire et Ferdinand.

Grégoire, 9 ans, avait été abandonné par ses parents devant une église un dimanche de décembre et recueilli par Michel, un vieux sans-abri au grand cœur, qui n'avait pas réussi à supporter la vision de ce petit corps transi dans la neige parisienne ce jour là. Dans son modeste panier on ne trouvait qu'un simple papier indiquant son nom, Grégoire Lanvin, et ces quelques mots « Qu'il vive, si Dieu le veut. », c'est tout. Juste cette phrase et son nom. C'était la seule trace qu'il avait de ses parents, cette écriture fine et serrée, nerveuse, posée sur une feuille de bloc note. Intelligent, futé et plein de ressources, il était très apprécié dans le groupe et sa perspicacité alliée à son talent de meneur en faisaient bien souvent le chef de cette petite bande de dégingandés.

Ferdinand, 17 ans, un jeune à la dérive comme tant d'autres qui n'avait trouvé d'autre échappatoire à sa vie que la rue et ses amis. Fidèle compagnon et complice de tous les instants de Grégoire, il considérait le garçon comme son petit frère alors que ce dernier pouvait aisément mener le plus âgé par le bout du nez.

Tous les deux arpentaient la capitale pendant des heures, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour discuter, de petits délits à effectuer, d'occupations quelconques à trouver. Le soir, ils retrouvaient le groupe et partageaient avec eux le butin de leur journée autour d'un feu de camp sous les ponts de la ville.

 _ooo_

Il regardait les toits de Paris.

Ils brillaient, humidifiés par la rosée du matin, et les rayons hésitants du soleil de février les effleuraient avec langueur.

Il aimait cette petite séance d'observation matinale, il aimait voir la ville encore endormie. Il aimait voir Paris alors que les bourgeons s'ouvraient à peine et que les volets étaient encore clos. Il aimait voir Paris alors que la belle pierre des immeubles se délestait doucement des parures des ténèbres et que le bitume frais resplendissait dans le jour naissant. Il aimait voir Paris alors que le silence calfeutré de la nuit n'était troublé que par le doux bruit du vent et les quelques murmures rapides que les enfants laissent échapper pendant qu'ils rêvent.

Paris. Sa ville. Il la connaissait par cœur, y avait toujours vécu et ne l'avait jamais quittée. C'était sa mère, sa compagne, sa sœur, sa confidente. Elle l'avait vu grandir et savait tout de lui. Il était incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il se réveillait avant elle et veillait à son endormissement, il était son gardien. Elle était sa maitresse. Tous les deux, ils étaient comme deux amoureux timides qui ne veulent pas s'offrir l'un à l'autre mais ne peuvent lutter contre la force de leurs sentiments.

\- Grégoire, tu es là-haut ?

\- Oui, Ferdi'.

Le petit garçon se décala de son perchoir pour laisser de la place à l'adolescent qui le rejoignait. Ferdinand se glissa près du brun, recroquevillant son grand corps maigre d'une pâleur extrême et aux longs membres fins.

\- Tu regardais quoi ?

\- La ville. Qui se réveille.

Le silence se fit, lourd et vaporeux.

\- Grégoire… Commença Ferdinand, la voix rauque et étrangement tremblante.

L'intéressé se retourna et regarda le géant de ses yeux d'enfant, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Tu… Tu penses quoi de moi, demanda-t-il le regard fuyant et ses joues maigres rougissantes.

\- Quelle étrange question. Pourquoi la poses-tu, répondit Grégoire en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment en faite… je voulais juste savoir, par curiosité. Oublie.

Et Grégoire oublia.

Enfin presque.

Ils restèrent encore un long quart d'heure, silencieux et observant cette ville qui s'offrait à eux en sacrifice, sans pudeur et nonchalante. Languissante. Grégoire buvant avec avidité ces images qu'il aimait et connaissait tant. Ferdinand se rongeant les ongles avec son habituelle application.

Le premier ne devait pas dépasser les 1m30, maigre, les os proéminents, les hanches étroites, les courtes mèches sépia, les iris d'un vert si particulier qu'on pouvait aisément le comparer à un bleu turquoise. Son visage à la peau hâlée, parsemé de tâches de rousseur et aux traits très féminins, presque androgynes, pour un petit garçon, même de son âge.

Le deuxième excédant avec facilité les 1m85, au long corps décharné et à la peau presque translucide, diaphane. Deux petites perles grises illuminant son visage pâle aux lèvres fines et gercées et au front haut.

Le mutisme des deux garçons fut une nouvelle fois rompu par le plus âgé.

\- En tout cas, je voulais que tu saches que toi, tu es très important à mes yeux. Tu es mon ami et mon p'tit frère Grégoire.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui se raidit sous le contact.

\- Ferdi'… Tu devrais peut être rentrer et t'allonger un peu. Tu ne me sembles pas très bien.

Les grands yeux hirondelle s'ouvrant avec effarement et une lueur étrange, presque indéfinissable.

\- Grégoire… Tu me rejettes ? Nous sommes frères pourtant !

Le plus âgé s'était levé subitement et ses joues creuses se teintaient de rouge.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Tu ne peux pas… ! s'écriait-il en prenant le brun par les épaules et en le secouant assez violemment.

\- Ferdi' ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

\- Oh pardon ! Pardon, Grégoire. Je ne te referai plus jamais ça ! Pardonne moi ! Pardonne moi !

Sa voix était blanche et il ensevelissait le plus jeune de ses regards craintifs. Ses longs doigts malingres serraient avec force le petit corps de Grégoire. Il semblait en proie à une folie incontrôlable, son regard se brumait d'émotions débordantes et incompréhensibles.

\- Ferdinand. Va te coucher. Tu es fatigué. C'est tout, ordonna Grégoire avec une autorité qui n'acceptait pas de refus.

\- Oui ! Oui, tu as raison ! Je vais me coucher, j'étais juste fatigué. Tu as toujours raison Grégoire !

Et il s'enfuit.

 _ooo_

Il sentait son souffle chaud, fébrile dans son cou mince. Il sentait ses longues mains tremblantes mais déterminées qui exploraient son corps piégé. Il sentait les quelques briques sales du muret contre son dos à présent dénudé. Il sentait le froid de l'air s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau découverte. Il sentait la chaleur puissante et râpeuse que l'autre dégageait. Il sentait toute sa faiblesse et son dégout face à la situation.

Face à lui.

Grégoire sentait les larmes d'impuissance et de frustration qui coulaient sur ses joues creuses tandis que Ferdinand le dominait de toute sa grandeur et lui ravissait le peu d'innocence qu'il avait su conserver.

Les doigts blancs du plus âgé caressaient langoureusement mais avec urgence son visage pâle et mouillé, passant et repassant dans ses mèches ébouriffées. Il s'emparait de son torse, de ses hanches, de sa taille, les saccageaient, les blasphémaient. Il posait ses lèvres sèches et cartonnées sur sa peau à vif. Grégoire avait envie de crier mais seul un sanglot s'échappait, de frayeur et de dégout.

Sa tête se vidait de sang, de toutes part l'assaillaient les bruits sourds et les gestes maladroits de Ferdinand. Son esprit, embrun d'une folie enfantine, tentait de trouver un sens aux actes du plus âgé mais chaque parcelle de son corps lui hurlait toujours plus d'horreur. Sans cette lointaine évidence de ses paumes et de ses membres, il n'aurait jamais cru à tant de noirceur. Il chavirait sous l'abime qui se créait en lui.

Le ciel de Paris s'assombrissait.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faire ça ? Avec lui ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

Les deux compagnons ne s'étaient, pourtant, plus reparlés de cet épisode troublant. Grégoire par malaise vis à vis des réactions étranges de Ferdinand et Ferdinand par honte et lâcheté. La vie parisienne s'était écoulée comme la Seine pendant quelques semaines glaciales comme seuls en comptent les hivers rudes.

Mais un soir, ce soir, le grand s'était approché, tout doucement, comme calfeutré, derrière lui et… Et, pourquoi est ce si dur à dire, voilà. Il l'avait plaqué contre ce mur froid et humide et… Et maintenant il était là.

Offert comme une proie à son chasseur. Offert en pâture. Offert et sans défense, paralysé.

Que faire face à quelqu'un de 8 ans plus âgé que vous et 60 cm plus grand ? Que faire quand quelqu'un que vous considériez, jusque là, comme un ami décide de vous enlever vos vêtements entre deux entrepôts désaffectés et de s'en prendre à vous ?

Que faire quand votre meilleur ami entreprend de vous violer ?

Violer. Pas la peine de faire le procès des mots. Ils n'ont de sens que celui que vous leur attribuer.

Vous n'avez que 9 ans, vos 10 doigts, la peur au ventre et une édition poche de _Deux cavaliers de l'orage_ * dans la poche arrière de votre vieux jean déchiré.

Les yeux, usés d'offense et d'eau salée, de Grégoire se tarirent, las de se manifester. Après tout, il suffit de ne plus entendre, de ne plus voir et de ne plus sentir pour oublier qu'on est humain et qu'on failli.

Pourquoi lutter ?

Alors que les griffures et les morsures de Ferdinand s'intensifiaient, témoignant de l'impatience grandissante de leur géniteur, un filet de lumière éblouit Grégoire. Michel, Philippe, Pierre et tous les autres les considéraient comme effarement. Michel s'approcha rapidement et prit son petit protégé dans ses bras l'étouffant presque. Il se perdait dans les bras lourds et maladroits du vieil homme mais l'épaisseur de son manteau contre son torse dépouillé et ses cheveux crasseux contre ses joues ruisselantes de soulagement lui procuraient un apaisement qu'il ne croyait plus imaginable. Il s'éloigna quelques instants des bras de Michel pour vomir près du petit muret et chercha du regard ce que l'on avait fait de son…bourreau.

Plus loin, ils avaient saisi un Ferdinand interdit et comme sortant d'une transe inconsciente par le col et le plaquaient contre l'entrepôt comme il l'avait fait lui même avec Grégoire.

Blocage. Bug dans la machine.

Non. On ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Ferdinand est son ami.

\- Arrêtez, s'écria innocemment sa petite voix enfantine quand les hommes commençaient à frapper l'adolescent. La justice de la rue n'étant faite que de poings et de phalanges.

Tous se retournèrent. Michel qui le tenait encore dans ses bras, Ferdinand qui lui lança un regard plus bestial qu'humain et les SDF sans comprendre. Il se dégagea des bras paternels tant aimés et couru vers le corps maculé de boue et de sang, étendu sur les pavés du trottoir. Avec une délicatesse patiente et attentive, le petit brun aida le grand à se relever et commença :

\- Vous ne le toucherez pas. Je ne veux pas. C'est mon ami.

\- Grégoire, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Il t'a fait du mal, demanda un noir épais aux yeux perçants enfoncés dans leur orbite qui n'avait connu que la rue depuis une vingtaine d'années qu'il avait émigré du Cameroun et que Grégoire considérait comme l'un des plus intelligents du groupe.

\- Oui, mon petit Grégoire, tu ne vas pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, compléta Michel qui s'était rapproché.

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas en le frappant que vous réglerez ça, répondit il, avec trop de fermeté pour un enfant de 9 ans, Ferdinand, regarde moi.

Ferdinand le regarda.

\- Je vais partir. Ça va tout régler. Je vais te laisser, vous laisser, rajouta-t-il en levant la tête vers l'amas d'hommes sales et stupéfaits. Je vais aller dans un orphelinat. Je vous aime, vous aimerai toujours. Mais ma vie n'est pas ici, avec vous. Je dois me prendre en main si je veux pouvoir obtenir légalement tous les livres que je désire.

Un silence se fit.

Au loin, un train passait sur la voix ferrée industrielle. Au dessus de leur tête, passa un oiseau gris, un pigeon, peut être.

\- Oui, oui mon Grégoire. Mon Grégoire, tu as raison. Ta vie n'est pas avec nous, tu mérites mieux, tu mérites un bel avenir. Tu es très intelligent, je te fais confiance, avait finalement murmuré Michel avec toujours cette habituelle rapidité dans les paroles. Comme si il voulait le protéger mais qu'il s'en savait l'incapacité.

Oui, c'était bien un pigeon.

* * *

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé là. Sur la banquette en cuir de cette voiture si luxueusement sobre pour une destination encore inconnue.

Bien sur, entre le trottoir et cette banquette il y avait eu les adieux et l'orphelinat.

Les adieux. Déchirants mais résonnés car c'était bien la meilleure chose à faire. Un Michel qui avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps, un Ferdinand qui savait que sans la présence d'ange gardien de Grégoire il allait payer, en coups et blessures de tous types, cette soirée de décembre. Une petite troupe de bras cassés et de sourire édentés qui l'avait vu grandir, qui l'avait vu apprendre à lire sur les vieux journaux gratuits qu'on distribue à la caisse de supermarchés, qui l'avait vu se lier d'amitié avec Ferdinand, qui l'avait vu, tremblant, presque dénudé, dans cette ruelle sombre ce soir là, qui l'avait vu partir, la vue troublée en hommage à ce passé révolu. À ce passé qui ne sentait pas la rose mais les corps jamais lavés, les chevelures grasses pleines de poux, les poubelles et les dalles du trottoir. Des adieux comme seuls ceux qui savent que ne pas se revoir est la meilleure solution peuvent en offrir.

Et Ferdinand, qui ne le touchait, ne lui parlait et ne le regardait plus depuis. Qui faisait des cauchemars presque aussi effrayants que ceux que Grégoire prétendait, au groupe et à lui même, ne pas faire. Qui semblait vivre comme détaché de son corps, marchant comme un zombie neurasthénique, ne s'exprimant que lors de rares occasions et toujours pour le plus pressant et usuel possible, posant un regard inexplicablement vide sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Ferdinand qui ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris, ne se l'expliquait pas et ne gardait de souvenirs de cette soirée que les yeux horrifiés et les bruits étouffés de ses sanglots hachés de Grégoire.

Ensuite, il y avait eu l'orphelinat. Il n'y était pas resté bien longtemps, quelques mois tout au plus. Il n'en gardait que de vagues souvenirs fait de solitude voulue et de nuits blanches à observer les fissures du plafond. Il venait à peine de quitter la grande bâtisse de béton que, déjà, il la rayait de sa mémoire. Elle n'était pas vraiment importante. Juste un tremplin vers ce nouveau pensionnat, la Wammy's House de son nom.

Grégoire ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sent que cet endroit pas être important, décisif, différent, pour lui. Qu'il va s'y trouver un foyer, une famille, des amis. Qu'il va s'y trouver lui même. Qu'il va y oublier les arabesques pleines d'un désir puant que traçait Ferdinand sur son corps avec son pouce rêche.

Adieu Paris.

Bonjour Demain.

 _ooo_

\- Green, tu seras Green, comme tes yeux.

Pourquoi pas Grégoire ? Comme lui même ?

\- D'accord.

Il avait une bouille encore toute sale à cette époque là. Comme si la souillure de la rue l'entachait à jamais. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, grâce à la politique très stricte de la Wammy's House sur l'hygiène, il a retrouvé des couleurs à peu près normales.

Roger sourit. Juste du côté gauche.

Un sacré petit bout d'homme qui avait vécu dans les pires conditions mais ne perdait pas cette lueur innocente et intacte au fond de lui. Un sacré petit bout d'homme aux allures de gosses, à l'intelligence démentielle et aux iris étincelants.

Il l'aimait bien. Green. Il devait se l'avouer.

Même si il ne devait pas faire de favoritisme, le français apparaissait nettement dans les 10 préférées du directeur. Sans n'avoir rien fait pour que d'avoir répondu « D'accord » alors que son corps criait l'inverse.

Une sacrée chose. Une tête un peu trop pleine et des souvenirs un peu trop noirs.

Et une horreur totale et viscérale des contacts physiques.

* * *

Ça ressemble à de la joie… Est ce que c'est de la joie ?

Est ce que l'on peut créer la joie ? Comme dans un laboratoire.

* * *

\- Mello arrête ça tout de suite ! Non, Matt tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Mon dieu, le lustre va tomber si vous continuer à vous balancer comme ça ! Prenez garde ou j'appelle L !

Green regardait du coin de l'œil Roger qui tentait vainement de calmer les deux comparses. Même le vieil homme n'y croyait plus vraiment.

Il sourit.

Ça faisait toujours une animation au cours de leurs journées studieuses. A vrai dire, oui, c'était un véritable spectacle que de côtoyer un Mello de 12 ans aux quelques boutons d'acnés qu'il cachait rageusement derrière une mèche blonde et insolente ainsi qu'un Matt du même âge aux traits déjà masculins et aux pieds trainant par terre dans une continuelle léthargie.

Il se reconcentra.

L'énigme que lui avait envoyé L était particulièrement intéressante cette semaine. On parlait de Paris. 3 meurtres, 3 femmes, 3 solstices d'été, 3 ponts parisiens différents. Face à sa feuille, Green revivait les bourrasques de la capitale, son métro bondé et ses bouquinistes peu attentifs.

Les bouquinistes. Il sourit une seconde fois.

Aujourd'hui, il avait tout les livres qu'il désirait et, ce, le plus légalement possible. Si seulement Michel le voyait maintenant. Toujours propre, bien coiffé, aux élégantes manières mêlant l'expansion française et le tact anglais. Même ses ongles étaient blancs ! Il avait enfin arrêté de les ronger ! Si seulement Ferdinand le voyait aussi. Il pourrait découvrir à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis ce soir plus sombre qu'à l'habitude. Green laissa échapper l'une de ces larmes que l'on ne peut qu'assumer. Il prit sa tête fébrile entre ses mais moites.

\- Ferdinand. Je te hais si fort. Si fort. Mon ami, mon compagnon, mon allié. Je te hais.

* * *

* Deux cavaliers de l'orage est un roman de Jean Giono.

La relation qu'a Ferdinand avec Grégoire est, dans une certaine mesure, celle qu'a Marceau, auquel on pourrait l'identifier, avec son frère Ange.

* * *

Ce que subit Grégoire (ou Green comme vous voulez) dans ce texte est tout bonnement **horrible.** Le viol est vraiment **l'une des pires choses** qui puissent s'abattre sur un être humain. Les sensations éprouvées par mon petit perso sont à mille lieux de ce que ressent une victime de ce genre d'acte et je n'ai en aucun cas la prétention de ne se r'est ce qu'imaginer le vide, l'horreur qui doivent les éprendre. Je soutiens donc toutes ces victimes trop souvent oubliées par cet hommage un peu maladroit avec, ici, l'histoire de Green.

J'espère que malgré tout vous avez passé un bon moment à cette lecture et que vous prendrez le temps de me lassez une review ! Peut être cela va-t-il aider Roger à calmer Mello et Matt?


	5. 7 Aleys

Après une dizaine d'années sans penser à cette fiction c'est à 5 jours de ma première épreuve et vers 2h du matin que je me décide à m'y remettre pour vous livrer la numéro 7. Une petite anglaise tout droit sortie des contrées de Lewis Caroll !

 **Petite note :** Le début de cette histoire correspond, en gros, à une chronique qu'Aleys va rédiger sur sa vie au jour le jour. Elle a donc 7 ans quand elle écrit, **le style est enfantin** et les **tournures volontairement simplifiées**. Son génie réside en grande partie dans sa plume si précoce. Par la suite je retrouve une narration externe, ne vous inquiétez pas.

 **Deuxième petite note :** Je traite à un moment d' **un système d'emploi pour les enseignants** et le membres du corps électoral qui correspond au **système français** (fonctionnaires = sécurité de l'emploi, difficulté à se faire virer etc etc). Je ne sais pas du tout comment fonctionne le système d'emploi dans l'enseignement au Royaume-Uni (où se déroule ce chapitre).

Bonne lecture à vous tous (devrais-je mettre "toutes"..?) !

* * *

 **Aleys**

 _o_

 _o_

 _"L'enfance trouve so paradis dans l'instant. Elle ne demande pas du bonheur. Elle est le bonheur" Louis Pauwels_

 _o_

 _o_

Maman pourquoi m'as tu abandonnée ? Maman qu'est-ce qui t'as prise ? Maman… Maman je t'en veux tellement… Je t'en veux tellement de m'avoir laissée toute seule… Je t'en veux tellement, je ne peux me faire à l'idée que tu es partie. Tu n'es pas de ces personnes qui peuvent partir. Tu es bien plus ça. Tu es ineffable, intrinsèque à mon existence, un vrai roc. De ces rocs qui ne disparaissent jamais, qui restent éternellement en haut d'une même colline ou au pied d'un même glacier. Je suis cette colline, je suis ce glacier. Tu ne devais pas me quitter. Tu ne pouvais pas me quitter. Me laisser dans cet orphelinat.

Ce n'est pas illégal, mais presque.

Tu sais, Maman, ici, il fait nuit. Tu m'as toujours dit que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde répète, le ciel de nuit n'est pas noir mais bleu foncé. Et tu as raison. Je ne t'ai jamais crue mais tu as raison. Une fois de plus.

Je ne suis pas seule, tu te rappelles comme je déteste ça. A côté de moi, il y a une petite fille, on partage la même chambre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon, la parfaite petite blonde aux joues rondes et aux grands yeux qui vous dévisagent sans gène, que tout le monde regarde dans la rue, que les passants complimentent, que les parents adoptifs repèrent dans la file.

Elle s'appelle Katy, mais je pense que c'est un surnom. Elle doit s'appeler Katherine, en vrai je veux dire. Elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi, 9 ans tout au plus.

Elle vient de me demander d'éteindre la lumière. Minuit c'est tard, à ce qu'il paraît. Je ne veux pas éteindre la lumière. Si j'éteins la lumière je ne pourrais plus t'écrire, je ne pourrais plus. Je veux continuer à t'écrire.

Katy ne me croit pas. Elle continuer à réclamer l'obscurité.

Je vais éteindre la lumière.

Je n'ai jamais été très courageuse ni même têtue, tu me connais. Je lui obéis. Au revoir, Maman.

* * *

Le directeur a dit qu'il refusait de me laisser tenir un journal intime. Ce journal dans lequel je t'écris.

Il dit que je coute trop cher en papier. Que 2000, ou 3000 je ne sais plus exactement, pages par mois, ça commence à devenir lourd pour l'orphelinat. Que je représente trop de dépenses en comparaison à mes « petits camarades ».

Il a aussi glissé, avec ses airs de rat pincé, que ne plus avoir le nez plongé dans mon encre et mes lignes me permettrait de m'ouvrir davantage sur les autres. Certains racontent que je suis solitaire. Que je me tasse dans un coin de la salle de jeu, que je regarde mais n'interviens jamais. Que je fais un peu peur. Pourtant, toi, Maman, tu sais à quel point j'adore le contact et exècre la solitude. La solitude parce qu'elle me ramène à toi.

Le directeur est un idiot. Un abruti, un imbécile. Un connard frustré, comme diraient les plus vieux de l'orphelinat, ceux qui fument en cachette et fuguent se faire des piercings. Il ne m'a jamais aimée. Et il n'a jamais aimé personne. Il ne supporte pas les enfants, ne veut pas qu'on le touche, se désinfecte les mains après nous avoir pincé l'oreille quand on fait une bêtise. Il ne laisse rien le déranger quand il mange, nous hurle dessus quand on ne termine pas nos assiettes, nous oblige à rester plusieurs heures, debout, au milieu du réfectoire, avec notre assiette dans les mains et un verre d'eau posé sur la tête. En équilibre. Il s'écrit toujours « Alors, voilà, vous avez voulu jouer au plus malin ! Vous vous êtes cru tout permis ! Vous avez pris de grands airs ! La chute est brutale n'est ce pas ! Vous n'êtes rien, rien de plus qu'un insecte, rien de moins qu'un cafard ! Vous ne méritez pas d'être ici, que je garde, vous choie et vous offre tant de privilèges ! Vous ne méritez pas d'exister, même vos parents vous ont abandonné, si ce n'est pas une preuve ça ?! », pousse le fautif au centre de la grande pièce et continue « Puisque c'est comme ça, que vous voulez jouer, et bien on va jouer ! Tu vas rester là toute l'après-midi ! Et tu ne bougeras pas, je te préviens ! On ne se moque pas de moi, petit garnement, petit égoïste ! Que cela te serve de leçon une bonne fois pour toutes ! ».

La vieille cantinière aboule alors, transportant ses marées de graisses coulantes, et lui tend le verre d'eau rempli à ras-bord, si il n'est pas assez plein le directeur demande à ce qu'on verse un peu plus d'eau. Afin de s'assurer que l'on ne s'échappe pas, il y a toujours un ou deux surveillants qui ne quittent pas le réfectoire et ne vous quittent pas des yeux.

Enfin, lorsque la punition est terminée, que le directeur est arrivé, a fait tombé le verre glacial sur nos épaules, on peut aller se coucher. Souvent, on fonce dans notre lit pour apaiser les courbatures qui nous transpercent le dos, parfois, on rejoint les autres dans la salle de jeu et on s'autorise quelques paroles empreintes de désespoir et de folie : on rêve de s'enfuir, de partir loin, très loin, de tout quitter. La plupart de gens regrettent leurs parents, les plus jeunes surtout, et les filles. Il arrive qu'il y en ai un qui n'a aucun souvenir et aucune information sur sa famille. Les « sous X », les « abandonnés à la naissance ». Ceux-là et un certain nombre d'autres regrettent l'enfermement et veulent la liberté. Tous, nous voulons nous soustraire à cet enfer, l'orphelinat de la Stevenson Lane.

Un grand, Zachary, m'a expliquée que, si les conduites du directeur sont si indécelables c'est parce qu'il est protégé. Il paraitrait qu'il a des amis haut-placés qui passent l'éponge sur des actes connus et reconnus, oubliant une petite centaine d'enfants un peu lépreux, un peu galleux, cloitrés au fond de la Stevenson Lane.

Les professeurs et tout le personnel sont des « recalés ».

Ici, c'est le dernier échelon de la chaine alimentaire.

Tout le monde n'est à qu'une entorse de se faire définitivement renvoyer de son poste de fonctionnaire. Notre orphelinat est leur dernière chance. L'endroit où personne ne veut être muté et où il faut rester une année complète pour regagner du crédit aux yeux de l'Education Nationale et trouver une autre place. C'est pour ça que nos enseignants changent si souvent, m'a-t-il dit, c'est parce qu'ils abandonnent le navire aussitôt leurs fautes passées expiées et oubliées au fond d'un placard. Il a conclu, je me souviens, par « Tu vois, ma p'tite Alice, tout est mal foutu. Personne ne fera attention à nous, personne ne nous aimera, qu'on soit là ou pas personne ne s'en préoccupera. C'est un beau merdier. Un beau merdier… Pour sûr c'est pas ton pays des merveille. »

Et donc ce matin, le directeur est venu me voir pour m'annoncer qu'il ne voulait plus que j'écrive.

Je n'aime pas ce directeur.

Bref, je ne vais plus pouvoir t'écrire autant qu'avant. Ça va être difficile. Ils veulent m'inscrire au club de musique, pour que j'apprenne d'un instrument et que je socialise. Je ne veux pas apprendre un instrument ou socialiser, je veux te parler.

J'espère que tu es triste. On ne pourra bientôt plus se parler. Moi je suis triste, en tout cas. Je peux l'être pour deux, si tu veux ?

* * *

Je viens de trouver de quoi t'écrire ! Au dos d'une de mes feuilles d'exercices ! La professeure ne va pas être contente. Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux t'écrire. Ça me manque de ne plus t'écrire tous les jours. Tu me manques. Maman.

Je n'ai plus les doigts tâchés comme avant. Ils sont tout propres, tout pâles, tout vides. Sans toi, sans trace de toi.

Tu me manques Maman. C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, tu sais. Je vais avoir 8 ans J'espère que tu seras là. Tu n'es pas obligée de ramener un cadeau, juste que tu sois là c'est bien.

Je n'en peux plus de l'orphelinat. C'est de plus en plus dur. Le directeur s'énerve très souvent et, hier encore, le Zachary dont je te parlais il n'y a pas très longtemps a été puni 7 heures d'affilée. Il est rentré dans sa chambre pendant je l'attendais. J'étais assise sur son lit, j'avais pris un livre mais j'ai oublié de le lire finalement.

Je m'étais introduite ici en soudoyant son colocataire. Tu verrais ça ! Je deviens de moins en moins timide, je parle plus, j'ose, je m'impose.

Alors, voilà, je l'attendais. Il devait être 21h. Tard pour une petite gamine de mon âge qu'il a dit quand il est entré. Il m'aime bien, je crois.

Il est né le même jour que moi, il va avoir 14 ans, lui. Il est un peu trop vieux pour être mon amoureux mais il est beau quand même. Du moins c'est ce qu'en pensent les filles et Katy. Elles aiment bien sa peau et ses cheveux, je pense. Il est métisse, tu sais. Alors sa peau est bronzée toute l'année et ses cheveux font des bouclettes sombres.

Il m'a demandée pourquoi j'étais là et comme je n'ai pas su répondre il m'a dit que je pouvais dormir avec lui. J'ai eu un peu peur mais il m'a expliqué qu'on ne fait pas de bébé en dormant simplement côte à côte. Je l'ai interrogé pour savoir comment on en faisait alors il n'a rien voulu me dévoiler. « Tu découvriras ça bien assez vite. Ma belle Alice, crois moi, c'est mieux que tu ne le saches pas encore. » Et je l'ai cru.

On a dormi ensemble. Il m'a fait un câlin et ne m'a pas quittée de la nuit. Au réveil, j'avais très chaud, ses bras suaient et sentaient mauvais, comme son haleine. Il a ri quand j'ai voulu me dégager mais m'a laissée partir. Il est gentil, Zachary. Peut-être pas le prince charmant, peut-être pas Papa, mais quand même. J'ai le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi et Papa ? Je ne sais pas trop.

* * *

Maman ! Maman ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ! Je ne suis plus à l'orphelinat ! Je ne suis plus avec Katy, le directeur et Zachary ! Je suis dans une grosse voiture noire qui brille au soleil et me fait mal aux yeux.

Un vieux monsieur tout blanc et tout ridé est venu me chercher il y a quelques jours. Il s'appelle Monsieur Watari, c'est moche, je n'aime pas son nom. Il porte des lunettes. Moi aussi. Je n'aime pas ses lunettes, il a de petites traces rouges sur le haut du nez à cause d'elles. Je lui ai dit.

Maman… J'ai peur… Je ne sais pas où je vais, où on m'emporte… J'ai du dire adieu à tout ce que je connaissais et partir sans même finir de préparer ma valise. Pourtant, tu sais, je n'avais pas grand chose à mettre, seulement quelques habits et mes journaux… Je n'ai pas pu tout prendre. Monsieur Watari a dit que, de toute manière, il allait tout brûler. C'est un méchant ! Il va tout brûler ! Mes journaux, tout ! Je ne pourrai plus me souvenir de ce qu'on a discuté, de ce que je t'ai raconté… Je ne veux pas qu'on brûle mes papiers… Il y en a peut-être beaucoup mais sans doute écrivais-je gros… Protège moi, Maman. Je sens que quelque chose ne tourne plus rond.

\- Alice, Alice… Alice au pays des merveilles, j'imagine qu'on te l'a déjà faite celle-là, demanda Roger à la bouille en cœur assise en face de lui.

Alice Roberts, 8 ans de son état. Le facies typique d'une Angleterre exposée aux vents et à la mer, les yeux délavés, la peau épaisse. Ses jambes de sauterelle ne touchaient pas le sol et cependant elle le fixait avec une innocence désarmante auquel Roger n'était pas habitué.

\- Alice, sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

Il était impatient, il fallait se l'avouer, d'entendre la voix de l'enfant. Le directeur de la Wammy's House avait toujours eu un faible pour ces sonorités fluettes et si spontanées. Des chants d'oiseaux, des fleurs de campagne, les premières notes d'une valse claire, il y avait quelque chose de magique dans la découverte d'une voix d'enfant. Tout un univers d'enchantements et de douceur, de bonbons colorés ou de pancakes à la confiture.

\- Non, monsieur Roger. Je ne sais même pas où je suis.

\- Ici, vois tu, c'est ta nouvelle maison. La Wammy's House. Un endroit pour les orphelins très intelligents comme toi, répondit, charmé, le vieil homme.

\- Très intelligents comme moi !?

\- Oui, des enfants qui sortent du lot, sont au dessus de la moyenne.

Le genre de pensionnaires qu'était Alice ne devait surement pas se douter d'avance qu'il était particulièrement doué.

\- Je ne suis pas au dessus de la moyenne.

\- Si, mon petit, il sentait d'humeur affectueuse aujourd'hui, tu as les meilleurs résultats de ton pays à toutes les épreuves générales que ton orphelinat t'as faite passer ces 3 dernières années. Et les épreuves que tu as réalisées sont sensées être réservées aux jeunes de 18 ans.*

\- J'ai passé des épreuves ? Les contrôles de fin d'année, vous voulez dire. Pourtant je n'avais jamais les mêmes réponses que les autres et je prenais toujours plus de temps.

\- C'est parce que tu ne passais pas le même examen. Tes camardes restaient à leur niveau, toi tu prenais une dizaine d'années d'étude et d'enseignements de plus.

\- Ah bon.

Voilà, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Alice ne savait que chuchoter à sa mère, pour la première fois, elle perdait ses mots.

\- On t'a déjà expliquée les règles de mon établissement : pas de passé. Et si je te donnais un surnom !

\- Oh, chouette ! J'aime bien les surnoms ! Zachary m'appelait toujours Aleys pour se moquer du directeur qui zozotait un peu et butait sur mon prénom, s'écria la jeune fille en battant des mains.

\- Aleys dis tu… Mais va pour Aleys ! Alors, à partir de maintenant, tu as compris : tu es Aleys.

\- Mais je reste encore un peu Alice ?

Bonne question ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Roger. Bonne question.

 _ooo_

Ça doit faire 6 ans qu'elle est là. Elle a l'âge de Zachary quand elle est partie. A quoi ressemble il à présent ? Et Katy ? Toujours aussi craquante ?

Bonne question.

6 ans qu'elle est là. Elle s'est bien faite à la Wammy's House, la Wammy's comme elle l'appelle pour aller plus vite quand elle écrit. Cet orphelinat était décidément très différent du précédent. Ici, elle avait tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour gribouiller et on l'encourageait même dans cette voie, sans lui dire, bien sur, que ses histoires n'attendaient toutes que sa majorité pour envahir en masse l'édition anglo-saxone de part leurs envolées parfois sirupeuses, parfois acides, voir même amers, souvent pleines de lucidité.

6 ans qu'elle était là et qu'elle s'était hissée à la 7ème place d'un classement qui lui avait tout d'abord paru absurde et grotesque mais qui, maintenant, faisait parti de son quotidien.

Aleys n'était pas une « génie » ordinaire, pas de ceux un peu rustres et misanthropes qui se gavent de sucre et ne s'assoient jamais comme un être normalement constitué. Elle était une « personne » ordinaire. Pas solitaire pour un sou, un peu timide sans doute, pas torturée plus que la normale si on omettait les conversations qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir avec les personnages de son passé, sa mère et Zachary étant ses interlocuteurs favoris. Pas assez étrange pour le standard de la Wammy's House. Classique dans son kaléidoscope de ressentis et de faiblesses.

* * *

Maman tu sais que les gens autour de moi ne dorment que 2 heures par nuit ? Comment font-ils pour rêver ?

* * *

Si, un jour, vous lui aviez dit que l'intégralité de sa note de fin d'année résiderait dans une seule dissertation, Aleys ne vous aurait jamais cru. Elle vous aurait ri gentiment au nez puis se serait retournée, laissant flotter dans l'air ses quelques mèches ambrées et ses faux airs de diable à ressors.

Cependant, cette année, votre théorie se serait vérifiée. L'examen ultime de son trimestre ne durait que 4 heures et l'énoncé n'était qu'une simple interrogation, un peu désuète.

Aleys leva les yeux au ciel. C'était le plafond. Jaune cireux d'une peinture mal en point, Roger avait promis de rénover cette salle lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé des couleurs vieillissantes et des teintes à l'agonie. Il lui avait aussi demandé pourquoi elle accordait tant d'attention aux peintures des plafonds.

La réponse était venue comme une évidence. « Parce que le ciel du soir n'est pas noir mais bleu foncé. Et que je ne veux plus qu'on se trompe. »

Bien sur.

A côté d'elle, ou plutôt 3 sièges à sa gauche, Matt commençait à s'endormir. Matt, un rouquin qui sentait trop la cigarette et la perdition pour qu'elle rattache son image à un quelconque compliment. Il ne débutait jamais les épreuves en même temps que tout le monde, roupillait pendant la moitié du temps, se réveillait hagard et désabusé, toute la misère du monde ayant trouvé refuge sur ses épaules, puis se dépêchait de griffonner quelques mots avant la sonnerie finale. Mais il était 3ème.

Aleys était intimement persuadée qu'il le faisait exprès.

Matt faisait exprès de rabaisser ses capacités pour être certain de ne pas outrepasser son niveau. Il ne voulait ni chatouiller l'égo de Mello, son meilleur ami, un kamikaze gothique et androgyne aux manières de grandes bourgeoises et aux poings susceptibles, ni attirer l'attention sur lui.

Bref. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'y mette.

« Comment fait-on les bébés ? »

* * *

* En gros l'équivalent du bac français.

Voilà voilà voilà... Vous êtes toujours là !? Si oui envoyez moi une review que je puisse vous faire parvenir une bouée de sauvetage !


	6. 6 Tee

Hého populace, comment allez vous depuis un an ? Bien, j'imagine! Il fait beau, c'est les vacances, on ne peut rêver de mieux comme contexte pour découvrir le nouveau chapitre de sa série préférée (n'exagérons rien).

Entre en scène aujourd'hui, Tee.

* * *

 **Tee**

o

o

« La capacité humaine à supporter les épreuves ressemble au bambou beaucoup plus souple qu'on ne le croirait jamais à première vue. »

 _Jodi Picoult_

o

o

T'es vraiment sûr de toi, gamin ? Tu sais que c'est pas comme tes tatouages de Malabar ces machins, ça va te rester toute la vie sur la peau.

Teruki réprima une envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Bordel, est-ce que ce putain de tatoueur allait de décider à faire ce pourquoi on le payait ? Il voulait qu'on lui dessine des pousses de bambous sur les doigts et les paumes, pas qu'on lui fasse la morale.

Déjà, je ne vous pas votre gamin, ne m'appelez pas comme ça et ne me tutoyez pas. Je vous demande de me tatouer maintenant vous allez le faire et arrêter de tous nous retarder.

Voilà 1 an aujourd'hui que Teruki avait rejoint le côté sombre du Japon, celui que l'on ne pouvait ignorer mais sur lequel on fermait les yeux. Phénomène touristique ou dangereux proxénètes selon la saison, les yakuzas n'en restaient pas moins des criminels du politiquement correct.

Et cela faisait 365 jours tout pile que le clan des Inagawa avait accueilli ce gamin bagarreur et espiègle, l'initiant aux joies des coups fourrés bien ficelés et des 9 millimètres encore fumant. Pour les filles, son mentor, Hideki, ni plus ni moins que le futur chef de la famille, lui ordonnait d'attendre d'avoir au moins 14 ans. « Avant ça, Teruki, tu n'as rien de grandiose à leur offrir, crois moi. »

Teruki avait eu cette histoire mouvementée qu'un studio hollywoodien trouverait surréaliste. Une mère célibataire vite confrontée à la précarité dans un Japon au milieu de la décennie perdue, face à l'effondrement du compromis social, quelques médicaments et un peu de lâcheté un soir plus sombre que d'ordinaire et, pouf, plus de mère. Un orphelinat tenu par des bonnes sœurs bien trop naïves et dont les revenus déversés par une association américaine avaient brutalement été coupés et, pouf, plus d'orphelinat. Une enfilade effrénée de familles d'accueil toutes plus débordées les unes que les autres et, puis il y a un an, cette rencontre à la sortie de son lycée de la banlieue tokyoïte avec les hommes d'Hideki.

Enfin un groupe auquel Teruki s'identifiait. Même si la plupart des yakuzas comptaient entre 20 et 60 ans de plus que lui et qu'il ne payait pas de mine avec ses 11 bougies, ses lunettes de premier de classe et ses tâches de rousseur blanchâtres héritées d'un lointain métissage qui lui donnait un petit air superficiel, comme si il avait été rafistolé à sa naissance, il avait néanmoins à trouver sa place.

Très vite, Hideki avait remarqué le potentiel du petit, il l'avait initié à toutes les disciplines indispensables selon lui à la formation d'un Homme, d'un vrai. D'Homme, plus qu'en gros bras, en finesse, en suavité liquoreuse et en capacités de réflexion toujours supérieures « Être le meilleur, Teruki, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois toujours être le meilleur si tu veux survivre. » lui répétait Hideki en lui enseignant l'anglais, le russe, les mathématiques appliquées, le codage avancé et le poker. Le vieux coucou avait fait de son petit protégé un atout précieux de l'organisation, un « cerveau ». Teruki avait l'habitude de prendre part aux équipes d'arrière-plan, il hackait les systèmes de sécurité, piratait les boites mails, s'infiltrait dans les téléphones portables, y laissait traîner ses yeux myopes et faisait un rapport précis et détaillé à son mentor.

Bon, comme tu veux, Gamin. Après tout c'est pas moi qui vais porter ça, rechigna une dernière fois le tatoueur, un habitué des yakuzas qui, si il avait eu l'habitude de tatouer tous les motifs imaginables sur la peau de ces criminels ne se faisait pas à ce petit bout d'homme, haut comme une chaise, tenace et hargneux comme un bulldog de mauvais poil. Ne viens pas te plaindre dans quelques jours quand tu te rendras compte de ce que tu as fait.

Le laisser parler.

Il fallait le laisser parler. Il avait surement l'impression qu'on allait l'écouter.

Teruki lorgna un instant les bras et le crâne de l'individu, recouverts de couleurs et de motifs lourds de signification. C'est sûr qu'il était bien placé pour parler. Hyper discret ce machin qui te barre le cou de part en part et remonte jusqu'à ton menton.

M'enfin. Il paraît qu'il bon. Teruki voulait que son premier tatouage soit réussit. Il avait insisté pour en réaliser lui-même le croquis, s'inspirant des peintures de son artiste préféré Lee Ungno. Ces pousses de bambous qu'il réservait pour ses doigts d'intellectuels avaient une signification pour lui.

Un bambou se plie jusqu'à l'extrême mais il ne craque pas. Il résiste.

Teruki aimait se dire qu'il lui ressemblait un peu, accablé par les coups du destin mais toujours la tête haute, le début de vomi ravalé, les insultes et les regards ignorés.

ooo

Tokyo n'est pas la plus grande ville de la planète pour rien, il n'est pas une rue qui ne soit balayée par le pas machinal des passants et des touristes extatiques.

Cette rue ne faisait pas exception, derrière l'écran de son ordinateur, coincé dans une petite pièce à l'arrière d'un karaoké lambda, à l'exception près qu'il accueillait aussi quelques prostituées au titre plutôt obsolète de serveuses, Teruki regardait les visages inconnus se succéder devant l'objectif de cette caméra de surveillance piratée. Quelques promeneurs, qui profitaient de la fraiche soirée, quelques occidentaux aux lourds accents américains et aux gestes expressifs mais, surtout, des habitués au regard baissé et aux intentions claires.

Il s'ennuyait un peu. Hideki était de sortie, les autres hommes qu'il côtoyait l'avaient tous suivi.

Teruki était seul.

Il trainait un peu sur Internet, résolvant un nœud informatique offert aux candidats lors de l'examen d'entrée à la NSA, explorant de vieux sites pornos et leurs vidéos amateurs de mauvaise qualité, pénétrant la boite mail de son scénariste de manga préféré (juste pour voir où il en était avec le nouveau volume, allait-il par la suite jurer à Hideki). Il s'ennuyait.

Malgré la stabilité que lui offraient les yakuzas et l'apprentissage que lui dispensait Hideki, Teruki devait reconnaître que le gros désavantage de sa situation était sa solitude. Aucun mineur aux environs, rien que des vieux combattants qui parlaient en poèmes du XIXème siècle tout en tripotant leurs gourmettes ou des hommes de main aux veines saillantes et aux poignets épais qui ne s'intéressaient qu'aux filles et aux querelles de territoires un poil insignifiantes.

Alors voilà, il lui arrivait souvent, lorsque Hideki était absent, de ne parler à personne du matin au soir, restant collé à son ordinateur, son 3ème bras ou sa 2ème tête en fonction des points de vue.

Parfois, il trainait dans les quartiers jeunes et tombait sur un groupe de lycéens ou d'étudiants qui riaient ensembles d'un blague un peu surfaite ou salivaient devant le nouvel opus de tel ou tel jeu vidéo. Parfois, aussi, alors qu'il croisait ces attroupements, son cœur se pinçait. Lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé avoir quelques amis. Pas trop jeunes sinon il allait s'ennuyer et assez intelligents pour qu'il puisse avoir une vraie conversation avec eux.

Il se décida. Il allait se faire un ami.

Mais comment on se fait un ami ?

Un ami qui n'est pas recouvert de dragons traditionnels pourpre et turquoise des pieds à la tête et qui ne se déplace pas partout avec une arme chargée, de préférence.

Il effleura le clavier aux touches fanées de son ordinateur. Pensif. Un nœud à l'estomac.

Sur internet.

Il allait se faire un ami sur Internet.

Voilà. Son profil était fait. Sans doute un peu trop propre pour un gosse de 11 ans mais, fair enough, Teruki avait menti sur son âge.

Il venait de gagner 5 ans en un clic. Peut-être que c'était son acte de naissance qui mentait, il ne se sentait pas 11 ans du tout. Son corps n'était pas en adéquation avec son esprit, il n'était à sa place qu'avec des adultes, il devait avoir raté son enfance, devait l'avoir oublié quelque part, entre la cimetière bétonné où reposait sa mère et son lit superposé dans l'orphelinat.

Tee attendait qu'un autre membre de cette plateforme réservée aux amateurs de jeux vidéo et d'informatique le contacte.

Teruki avait choisi ce pseudo « Tee », un peu par hasard, un peu parce qu'il n'aimait pas son prénom trop mixte, parfois confondu pour un patronyme féminin.

ooo

From **Matt_ 34** : Salut ! J'me permets de t'envoyer un message parce que j'ai vu que tu avais validé le meilleur score à FreeFighters3. J'voulais simplement te demander si c'était toi qui avais piraté mon compte pour maîtriser mon perso le temps du combat. Tu as enregistré ton score sous le pseudo « YakuzaMaster », on avait remplacé le pseudo original de mon perso par celui-là justement ^^

Un premier message. Matt_34 ? Qui lui écrivait en anglais ? Pourquoi pas ? Vu le décalage horaire si ce Matt était européen ou américain devait lui écrire du milieu de la nuit.

From **Tee** : Salut ! Oui c'est moi « YakuzaMaster », je suis désolé de m'être emparé de ton perso mais je ne voulais pas avoir à tout faire et il était hyper bien développé. Si tu veux tu peux inscrire le score comme tien, je m'en fous.

From **Matt_34** : Tkt ! J'voulais pas te faire de reproches ! Au contraire félicitations ! J'avais pas mal protégé mon bonhomme !

From **Tee** : Pas assez visiblement (;

En effet, Teruki avait trouvé agréablement difficile l'accès au personnage de Matt. Pour une fois qu'un amateur dépassait en complexité les défenses du secrétariat de la défense américain. Il se souvient s'être amusé, une bonne journée, à démonter les différents pare-feu qui le protégeaient.

From **Matt_34** : ahah^^ Désolé de ne pas être à ta hauteur mec ! Sérieux tu dois être doué je pensais que c'était plutôt blindé

Vers midi pour Teruki, à l'aube pour Matt (qui venait du Royaume-Uni), les deux garçons étaient amis.

Une discussion sur le codage et l'informatique avait suivie et Teruki devait avouer qu'il raffolait de son nouveau Matt. L'adolescent, ils n'avaient pas parlé de leurs âges respectifs mais il suspectait qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un adulte, s'était révélé incroyablement renseigné sur le sujet. Teruki avait appris autant de choses qu'il en avait offert à Matt, s'échangeant des pages et des pages de code, lettres blanches sur fond noir, des équations mathématiques résolues ou des algorithmes revisités.

Hideki était venu le chercher pour l'emmener déjeuner en ville mais, en découvrant son petit protégé, les yeux brillants, échanger avec un autre être vivant sur sa passion, il avait préféré ne pas interrompre cette belle et confortable osmose.

Ses doigts courtauds, ses pousses de bambous bien visibles, s'agitaient sur le clavier, les conversations se relançaient, les sujets s'amoncelaient, les intérêts se croisaient… Voilà plusieurs semaines que Teruki et Matt se parlaient du matin au soir, avides de maîtriser ce que l'autre maîtrisait, de connaître ce que l'autre connaissait.

Un soir au Japon, allongé dans son lit, ses deux courtes jambes, couvertes elles aussi de pâles tâches de rousseur presque indétectables, étendues raides devant lui.

From **Matt_34** : Mais sinon, tu viens d'où ? Tu ss déjà pour moi, Angleterre.

From **Tee** : japon.

From **Matt_ 34** : Le pays de Mario ! P'tit veinard ! Et, si c'est pas indiscret, tu vas au lycée où pas ? Parce que je me doutais un peu que tu venais d'Asie (tu parlais de sites de crack japonais et coréens pour ma défense) (au passage tu as vachement bien protégé ton ordi !) et que niveau horaires tu fais ce que tu veux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent tes parents ?

Vivre parmi les yakuzas avait certains avantages.

From **Tee** : Je ne vis pas chez mes parents, ma situation est un peu compliqué et tu en me croirais pas si j'te le disais ^^

From **Matt_34** : Dis tjrs. J'en ai vu de ces choses.

From **Tee** : Crois moi c'est plutôt hard

From **Matt_34** : Le type avec qui je partage ma chambre (qui est accessoirement mon meilleur pote mais chut il ne doit pas le savoir) m'a réveillé ce matin en s'aspergeant d'eau pour me hurler qu'il devait tuer un autre de nos camardes (longue histoire…) (ils sont fatigants ces maternels) et qu'il avait absolument besoin de mon aide pour synthétiser du cyanure dans du lait

From **Matt_34** : il était sérieux. On a fait ça pd 1h avant que Roger rapplique et nous engueule

From **Matt_34** : J'le jure sur la tête de Lara Frost

From **Tee** : ahaha Il a l'air de pas mal déchirer ton pote ! Je pense que tu es à même d'entendre mes délires si c'est ce que tu vis

Et il lui expliqua. Tout, en détails, avec le lot d'anecdotes et de commentaires qui piquent. Jamais Teruki ne lui avait envoyé un message aussi long, une vraie dissertation sur sa vie.

Matt ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Teruki craignait qu'il l'ait pris pour un fou et qu'il l'ait abandonné.

From **Matt_34** : Alors t'as 11 ans ?

Merde.

Il n'avait pas pensé à changer les dates.

From **Tee** : Ouai. Ça posse un pb ?

From **Matt_34** : non c'est juste que t'es plus vieux que moi, je pensais pas j'ai 10 ans dp 2 mois.

Alors ça, Teruki reconnaissait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

From **Matt_34** : T'as plus de parents c'est bien ça ? Et t'es porté disparu au Japon ?

From **Tee** : yep

From **Matt_34** : attends 2s je vais checker un truc je reviens tt de suite

Les 2 secondes se transformèrent en une nuit. Une nuit où le chat était silencieux, où un petit bruit désuet de cloche ne résonnait plus dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Teruki avait très mal dormi, comme jamais il n'avait dormi depuis sa rencontre virtuelle avec celui qu'il osait toujours considérer comme un ami, toujours rien. Pas de signe de Matt, il avait disparu.

ooo

Est-ce que l'un d'entres vous est capable de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que vous êtes de la police ? Je n'ai rien fait ? Hideki non plus ? Pourquoi vous m'emmenez ? Bordel, répondez ! Vous avez bien une langue !

À côté de lui, sur la banquette de cuir beige immaculé d'une grosse BMW, la jeune femme semblait totalement l'ignorer tandis que le chauffeur ne devait pas comprendre le japonais. Teruki essaya l'anglais et le russe mais toujours aucune réaction, à part le léger haussement de sourcil de la femme. Elle ne touchait pas la trentaine, ou le cachait bien, le chignon compliqué impeccable, la manucure récente et le tailleur de bonne facture. Pas vraiment l'air d'être de la police, cependant.

Alors que Teruki pensait qu'il n'allait rien réussir à en sortir et qu'il guettait un ralentissement de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière et se jeter sur la route, elle commença :

C'est votre ami Matt qui nous a parlé de vous.

Matt, vous le connaissez ? C'est lui ? Il vous a parlé de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? Pourquoi vous m'emmenez ? Est-ce que Hideki sait ce que vous faites ?

Il nous a dit que vous pourriez éventuellement correspondre au profil.

Quel profil ? De quoi parlez vous ?, la coupa-il.

Enfin, dit-elle en faisant claquer sa langue sur le haut de son palais, je dois avouer qu'il ne nous a pas explicitement parlé de vous. On te suivait depuis un certain temps et votre prise de contact aussi hasardeuse qu'inespérée a été une source fabuleuse d'informations à ton sujet. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, saches que tu as surpassé toutes nos attentes.

Plus un mot jusqu'à l'aéroport, rien qu'un léger soupir quand Teruki essaya de sauter par la fenêtre et que celle-ci ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Ooo

Bordel, personne ne va m'expliquer où je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je veux retourner chez Hideki ! Je veux retourner au Japon !

Roger épongea son front avec un de ces vieux mouchoirs en tissu presque raides de crasse.

La journée allait être longue.

Teruki Fukuda de son nom complet n'arrêtait pas de hurler et de gesticuler devant lui, et, ce, depuis plus d'une heure. Comment voulait-il avoir des réponses si il ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'exprimer ?

Néanmoins, malgré son petit air buté et suffisant, le japonais avait résolument sa place à la Wammy's House. Il l'avait insulté dans 3 langues différentes avec la même aisance évidente, c'était bien la preuve de son potentiel.

Tout d'abord tu vas te calmer, mon petit…

Je ne suis pas votre petit !

…ici tu es à la Wammy's House un orphelinat pour enfants surdoués comme toi.

Ça existe ce genre de trucs ? 'Tain le monde a du temps à perdre…

Justement, Teruki, saches que le monde ne perd pas son monde avec la Wammy's House. Bien au contraire. Cet orphelinat a pour vocation de former les meilleurs détectives du monde, L, par exemple.

Un silence passa. L'expression ahurie du garçon figée sur ses traits.

Roger sourit intérieurement. Ça faisait toujours son petit effet.

Les règles ici sont un peu particulières, tu t'en doutes. Tu vas devoir porter un surnom… Pourquoi pas « Tee » comme ton pseudonyme sur ce site de l'internet où tu as discuté avec Matt ?

Vous connaissez Matt ? Vous avez lu nos conversations ? Comment vous êtes vous permis ?

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

Au final, le pote à demi fou de Matt s'avéra l'être complétement.

* * *

Je sais qu'on a déjà dû te le dire des centaines de fois, mais, sérieux, ils sont hyper cools tes tatouages.

En effet, on lui avait dit assez souvent. Les pousses de bambous sur les doigts ça semblaient plaire à la Wammy's House.

Voilà 5 ans, 5 ans exactement qu'il se les était faits dessiner, il se souvient encore des réticences du tatoueur. Rien que pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, Tee se faisait une fière à exhiber ses tatouages à la vue de tous.

Il avait eu du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle vie, loin des facilitées du quotidien de yakuza et contraint à une scolarisation poussée et suivie pour la première fois. Le cadre, les règles, la rigidité de l'emploi du temps, tout était nouveau et compliqué pour Tee, même son nom. Non pas qu'il regrettait son ancien patronyme, au contraire.

Tee s'était fait un nom parmi les fauteurs de troubles, parmi les trublions, parmi les emmerdeurs. Combien de touffes s'était arraché Roger à cause de lui ?

Il passa ses doigts sur ses tatouages, une part de sa courte existence qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il devait être l'un des seuls ici à vraiment savoir contre qui L et les autres luttaient, quels genres de criminels sévissaient dans la nature, à quel point ils étaient humains et ne se résumaient pas à leurs actions. Cette connaissance lui donnait un certain relief, le blanc et le noir, le bon et le méchant, le manichéisme, très peu pour lui.

L n'était pas tout rose, on pouvait lui reprocher un certain nombre de choses d'ailleurs.

Mais, à la Wammy's House, fustiger L ne se faisait qu'en cercle restreint, avec ses amis, alors que l'on pensait que personne n'entendait. Pour les plus jeunes L était un dieu, un héros et le critiquer équivalait à avancer les yeux fermés au milieu d'un terrain miné. Pour les plus vieux, L représentait un idéal auquel ils commençaient de plus en plus à s'identifier, et cela reviendrait à remettre en question leur identité et leurs objectifs.

Saviez vous que le bambou se plie à l'extrême mais jamais ne craque ?

* * *

Re-bonjour! Alors voilà voilà, un peu d'exotisme ça ne fat pas de mal ! Et je dois avouer que la sphère des yakuzas, de ce Japon plein de paradoxes, est un domaine qui m'intéresse et me fascine tout particulièrement. J'étais heureuse de partager un petit bout de cet intérêt avec vous !

Bang bang une review bang bang...


End file.
